


Warm Water

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To put it simply: 1xR, a relaxing bath, and a hand job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Water

“Mmm... first dinner, now a bath. You spoil me.” Relena murmurs, leaning against the doorframe wrapped in her softest and most oversized sweater.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want it.” One of Heero’s hands is on the tap, the other in the water, his weight on the edge of the tub. The lights are as dim as those in the dining room had been and the aspirin is finally kicking in, gradually shaving the sharp edges off of her headache.

Relena smiles slightly and pushes out of the doorway. “Not for a second.”

Clothes drop to the floor; Heero watches closely, but passively. A minute under the shower to wash her hair, and then, slowly, the warm embrace of the bath, sliding up her calves, along her thighs, around her waist, cupping her breasts, filling her palms and caressing her throat. She lets out a long, deep sigh, limbs stretching, drifting outward like seaweed as the first of the tension in her muscles dissolves.

“Thank you,” she sighs, sinking until her ears are full and her wet hair lifts around her, lumpy strands becoming as liquid as the water itself.

Heero has a towel for her when she resurfaces, to wrap around her hair. Time passes without notice. Conversation is comfortably absent; the stresses and strains of the day come loose, fall apart, only to be replaced by a drowsy haze while Heero stays draped over the edge of the tub to watch, contentedly stroking bits of knee sticking out of the water. Only when his hands slip under her armpits does she realise she had dozed off.

She slowly blinks her eyes into focus, and offers “Join me?” with a groggy smile.

“I won’t let you drown,” He lets her go. “but if you’re worried you should go to bed.”

She leans forward, draws him down, and water runs down his shirt as they kiss. “That’s not why. I just don’t want to make you sit there just to keep an eye on me.”

 _I’d like to see you make me stop,_ his eyes say.

This time he strips while she watches, faintly throbbing head resting back on the porcelain. His shower is shorter. Soon he steps between her legs, looking at her for the sign of where she wants him. Relena gestures; he settles back against her. After the warm embrace of the water he is cool to the touch, yet burning because he is _him_. Arms around him, hands roaming up, drifting down. One continues along his thigh, the other finds his penis.

Heero’s voice is a rumble in his chest. “I thought you were tired.”

“I am.” Her lips tickling his shoulder echo the hand wrapped around his shaft, drawing life into it. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to return the favour.”

He does not voice what she knows he is thinking, because he, in turn, knows the same of her. He can’t pretend he doesn’t want it; his excuses ran out years ago.

Her grip tightens further the more he swells, a rhythm soon forming. Her chest to his back, the scent of his shampoo in her lungs, she feels along with every sensation stirring in his body. The only thing betraying his state is his breathing; then the hand reaching back for her hair and finding the towel to fight against, uncharacteristically clumsy. She can tell when he begins to come by a dozen tiny signs so familiar they feel like part of herself - and because he arches up from the water, his arm suddenly a lever on the edge of the bath, his hand cupped around his tip.

Relena feels abruptly more awake. As he reaches for a towel with a grunt, she chuckles and lets herself sink back. “Getting pregnant from bath-water is really just an old wive’s tale, you know.”

Tossing the towel, he turns, a faint smile on his lips. “Let me hold you.” he says even as her arms come back around his waist.

Gently, Relena shakes her head; she holds him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
